


Wedding Fever

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, Tagging the original characters because I imagine I'll be using them again.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you nervous?" Kit asked as he paced back and forth the room. They had been waiting for over an hour for the bride and groom to be ready.<br/>"Of course I'm nervous", the Captain - no, the Grand Duke, but Kit still called him the Captain - certainly sounded nervous. And why shouldn't he be? His only daughter, Willow, was getting married today, to Ella and Kit's son, Marcus.</p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Fever

"Are you nervous?" Kit asked as he paced back and forth the room. They had been waiting for over an hour for the bride and groom to be ready. Though, as Ella had said, it would take far longer for the bride to prepare herself, so they would have to do even more waiting up at the altar.

"Of course I'm nervous", the Captain - no, the Grand Duke, but Kit still called him the Captain - certainly sounded nervous. And why shouldn't he be? His only daughter, Willow, was getting married today, to Ella and Kit's son, Marcus.

"You have nothing to be nervous about", Ella said as she entered the room, watching in amusement as the two men looked utterly horrified. "You both look like you've never been to a wedding."

"Not one for our children!" Kit corrected.

"Oh, really?" Ella smiled in amusement. As she recalled, they had very much been present for both Christopher and Violet's weddings.

Kit frowned, burying his head in his hands. Ella walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "It's alright, darling."

"I think I have more reason to be worried than you do", the Captain said simply.

"What does that mean?" Kit demanded, glaring at his best friend.

"My child is the daughter. We all know that the son is the one you need to be worried about", the Captain said. "Who knows what we'll do to my little girl!"

Ella smirked. They had been through all of this time and time again. From the first time they saw Marcus and Willow playing together, to the time when they had first shared a kiss the adults had - unfortunately - witnessed, and to the time when Marcus had proposed to Willow. Each and every single time both Kit and the Captain had taken turns in having mental breakdowns, but now it seemed they were having one at the same time.

"I assure you, we raised our son well", Ella said simply, kissing Kit's cheek before heading for the door. "I have to go back to check on her. Behave."

Kit turned his eyes to the Captain, sighing. He understood that his friend was probably more nervous than he was, which was why he uttered out the next words, rather reluctantly: "Marcus is very lucky to have Willow. We all know that."

The Captain smiled, turning to look at Kit. He was expecting some sort of compliment in return, but all the Captain said was: "I know."

Before Kit could reply, however, the door opened again and Marcus walked inside. "Alright, I think it's time", he gestured for the two men to follow. "Come on!"

Kit followed Marcus into the huge, beautiful hall, where they would be having the ceremony. The Captain stayed back, however, for he'd be the one to walk Willow down the aisle. Willow's mother was with her and Ella, trying to prepare everything for the big moment.

"Are you nervous, son?" Kit asked with a soft smile as he and his son stood, waiting.

"A bit", Marcus said, chuckling softly. "I bet you weren't nervous at all on your wedding day."

Kit shook his head. "No. I was terrified."

Marcus raised his eyebrows, smiling a bit. Even if his father was lying to make him feel better, it was a nice gesture. "Terrified?"

"Quite right", Kit nodded. "I was afraid I'd say the wrong thing, I was afraid Ella would change her mind, I was afraid I would trip during the first dance", he smirked. "I guess it didn't really matter in the end, and even if I did some of those things, I don't even remember. Because all that mattered, from the moment she walked down the aisle, was her."

Marcus smiled, about to say something just as Ella rushed over to them with a smile on her face.

"She looks quite beautiful."

"Of course she does", Marcus said it as if it was obvious. He turned to look at the entryway. "When?"

"Soon", Ella promised before turning to look at Kit. "How are you holding up?"

"Better than the Captain", Kit noted, and they both turned to look at their friend, who looked utterly nervous as he paced up and down the room again. He just couldn't stay still, could he?

"He'll be alright", Kit said. "He's stronger than he seems right now."

At that moment the doors to the hall opened and the bride walked in. She looked utterly beautiful in her simple, white gown and veil that covered her long, dark hair. Kit and Ella watched as the Captain grabbed his daughter's arm and began to lead her down the aisle. 

Somehow, all of the Captain's anxiety was now gone. He could see the way his daughter was looking at Marcus, and he knew it was exactly the kind of love he felt for her mother, and what he knew his best friend felt for Ella. Suddenly he was at peace. All that mattered was his daughter's happiness.

"I love you very much", he whispered as they stopped in front of the group. He kissed his daughter's forehead before moving to stand next to Kit. They watched in silence as Marcus and Willow locked hands, and the priest began to speak. 

"Are you going to cry?" Kit asked his friend with a small smile. He knew that he surely would.

"No", the Captain lied, watching firmly as his daughter and son-in-law promised to love each other forever.

Kit turned his eyes to Ella, kissing her head softly as he grabbed her hand in his, squeezing tightly. The Captain was not the only one at ease now. He could see how happy the couple looked together, and he knew that they would be wonderful together. 

"I love you", he heard Ella whisper in his ear, and at that moment he grinned even wider. 

"I love you, too", he promised, and so they watched their son and the girl he loved, remembering their own wedding day, and how happy they had been. And even better, how happy they were today.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know about this one. I wasn't sure what to do with it, but hopefully it's not the worst story ever :)
> 
> Also, I would literally hire someone to come up with fic titles for me. THAT is the hardest part of every single fic, having to come up with a title :P


End file.
